<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different path by 786</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170676">A different path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786'>786</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BAMF Jon Snow, Dark Jon Snow, Dragons, F/M, Ice Dragon, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow-centric, Jon is Ned's son, Jon snow has powers, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Tywin is slightly better man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow's path diverts from his original course when an alternative choice is made about him .</p>
<p>Tywin was lacking in loyal servants so he took in a boy he could train to be better than his father who abandoned him and loyal to him ... Little did he know that his decision would not only change the face of his house but of all Westeros in the future .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>282 A.C</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tywin Lannister stood in the throne room of the Red Keep , it was empty save for newly crowned King Robert who was excitedly waiting for Ned Stark to return with his sister Lyanna .</p>
<p>When the said man came , he only brought his sister's corpse , much to Robert's horror , as well as a baby who Tywin spotted .</p>
<p>" Who is that child , Lord Stark ? " He suspiciously asked and Robert's eyes narrowed at him beneath the tears that threatened to fall from him .</p>
<p>Ned Stark's eyes were on the child , Tywin noted . Instead of shame or pride , there was uncertainity , Stark's look was neutral as he answered " he's my bastard " .</p>
<p>That answer surprised Tywin within , he didn't expect the honorable Ned Stark to commit adultery ... or maybe he conceived the boy before his marriage and was born after the event , Tywin was uncertain but what surprised him more was that he reffered to his child as ' his bastard ' , a statement Tywin never expected from Ned Stark .</p>
<p>Robert on the other hand stared at his friend blank faced but burst out in laughter " Ned !! , What am I hearing ?!! , I never knew you had it in you !! " .</p>
<p>Ned shot him an annoyed look , but looked at his child with sadness " it's not funny Robert , I shamed my wife and he's proof of it " .</p>
<p>Tywin raised his eyebrows at his words , the man in front of him was blaming a child for his mistake . The one thing Tywin respected about Ned Stark was his dutiful nature as he didn't shy away from what was expected of him unlike many others but Tywin was beginning to lose respect for him now . The child was his responsibility as a father , Trueborn or not . </p>
<p>" Look at the boy Ned , he looks like you from eye to jaw !! " Robert beamed like a child as he slowly knelt to look into the child's eyes .</p>
<p>Tywin expected Ned Stark to smile but he instead scowled " are you even listening to me ?! , I cheated on Catelyn and he's living proof ... take him , leave him in an orphanage for me because I don't have what it takes to do it " .</p>
<p>Robert raised his eyes in surprise but when Ned handed him Jon , he hesitantly nodded .</p>
<p>Tywin on the other hand was getting one shock after another today , he saw Ned Stark glare at him before leaving the Hall .</p>
<p>This man had the gall to insult Tywin , calling him dishonorable when he himself committed something similar . Tywin was instantly disgusted with the ' honorable ' and hypocritical man in front of him . The child was his responsibility and Tywin despised the irresponsible .</p>
<p>The child on the other hand woke up and started looking at his surroundings before giggling as Robert smiled at him and looked at him with a sympathetic glance .</p>
<p>When Tywin looked at the child , he was intrigued to see him looking at himself and Robert with curious eyes instead of wailing when a thought jumped into his mind . </p>
<p>In his childhood , he had read about the Starks and the Kings of Winter , he had read about their loyalty , kindness and their closeness to magic , they had fascinated him at that time but maturity quelled the few childish thoughts he had and replaced them with logic .</p>
<p>Where the Targaryens had madness in their bloodline , the Starks carried just as much loyalty , they were strong and couldn't be more similar .</p>
<p>Tywin needed a loyal subject , which he was currently lacking in and he could count a few people he could trust including his family , surprisingly Tyrion as well . </p>
<p>" Your Grace , I can take responsibility for him " Robert turned to Tywin , surprised , this was something he wasn't expecting and thought Tywin to be jesting but the serious look on his face showed his willingness .</p>
<p>" You would , why ? " the King questioned him .</p>
<p>" He might be a bastard but his lineage makes up for it , history has proven that Stark bastards have been known to be better men , would you have your friend's son meandering the streets ? " Tywin questioned him .</p>
<p>Robert didn't want that even if his friend had something else to say , he wished this fate on no one except the Targaryens he so hated .</p>
<p>When Tywin stepped out of the room with the child in his arms , he encountered Jamie who greeted and questioned him " father , who's that child ? "</p>
<p>" My ward " </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>11 years later</strong>
</p>
<p>Over the years that Jon Snow had been fostered in Casterly Rock , he had both good and bad times .</p>
<p>His good times included spending time with Tywin's brothers Gerion , Kevan and Tygett who joked with him , helped him study ( sometimes ) and taught him to fight . Tyrion thought Jon like a younger brother and valued his company . Genna Lannister was like a second mother to him as she threatened to kill Gerion for making ' adult jokes ' in front of the boy who in turn snickered .</p>
<p>His bad times included him being bullied by a few children of his foster father's Bannermen who were jealous of his influence with Tywin and encouraged it to show him his place along with the servants who despised him for his bastardry .</p>
<p>Jon however was quick and pushed himself to progress faster to the point he became smart under Tywin's tutelage . He knew that acting on his feelings against his bullies would turn out bad for him so he waited for a chance and began making plans to get back at them and Lord Tywin taught him that " a madman retaliates while a smart man concocts " .</p>
<p>He was raised in light of the Old Gods as Tywin didn't want to raise the boy in the ways of Gods who took his wife from him and were responsible for the accursed word thrown on his ward's face to reflect his standing . Tywin didn't believe in any Gods but he had to teach the boy about religion as well ... and that would be the best thing he could have ever done .</p>
<p>Jon was praying one day in front of a Weirwood tree that was inactive .</p>
<p><em>" free us " </em>Jon heard a voice in his head that equaled the whisks of winds .</p>
<p><em>" Help us child " </em>another voice spoke in his mind .</p>
<p>As if in a sudden trance , Jon was tempted to draw his knife on his belt as he cut his left palm , he now plunged his hand into the face of the tree as it began to take the blood in and glow blue and red , Jon's eyes turned white as leaves began to sprout on the tree branches .</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A few days after the incident , Tywin sat in his office reading the letters and reassessing his beliefs .</p>
<p>A few days ago , a supposedly dead Weirwood tree had fed on his Ward's blood and reignited its branches ,  growing blood red leaves , his siblings and he wanted answers but kept things quiet for now and had just returned after their visit from King's landing alongside Jon and the trip alone was ... uneventful .</p>
<p>His door suddenly swung open and Jon burst in , panting with a covered object in his right hand  .</p>
<p>Tywin merely flinched at that and was about to reprimand him for entering in such way but once he looked into the boy's Grey eyes , he stilled his words . </p>
<p>" What brings you here Jon ? " Tywin asked him .</p>
<p>" You need to see this Lord Tywin " he quickly pulled the cloth away to reveal a blade in the shape of a needle , Tywin looked at him in confusion but Jon used it to reflect sunlight .</p>
<p>The glow of the blade made Tywin widen his eyes in realisation and surprise </p>
<p>" Dragon bones make Valyrian steel " Jon answered in excitement .</p>
<p>Tywin sat there speechless , never would he have thought that such a day would come but he stilled his features in a cold manner and muttered one word " explain " .</p>
<p>" I had a vision Lord Tywin " he answered and Tywin raised a brown in confusion " and I stole a Dragon bone " .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter , we'll delve into events after the Weirwood incident .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hero Fiennes Tiffin as Jon Snow ( Spoiler : he is Ned's son ) ( imagine him as a child and a grown-up as the chapters progress )</p>
<p>Katie McGrath as Lyanna Stark</p>
<p>Phoebe Tonkin as Lana Hill</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>" ALL ARE ONE "</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jon is dressed in a simple red and black white tunic along with a sleeved white undershirt , black breeches and black boots .</p><p>Victoria Pedretti as the strange woman</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p>It was just supposed to be another day , Tywin was supposed to be fulfilling his duties as Lord of Casterly Rock , filling his papers , observing his homeland's budgets , viewing potential trade deals as well as doing the stupidest , time consuming job he's been doing his entire life . </p><p>Babysitting his bannermen</p><p>" Fools " he bitterly muttered under his breath . Tywin would have cursed the concept of ambition because the bannermen would remain complacent with what they have and wouldn't have bothered him , but he was ambitious himself and would not prefer to think himself a Hypocrite but still , it is a good thought that he could rest for a time without his Lords bothering them with their issues with minor land and childish disagreements .</p><p>It was a good thought but he himself said once that ' none of us are free , only children or fools think otherwise ' and he was neither a fool , nor a child so he dismissed such thoughts</p><p>Heavy is the head that wears the crown </p><p>Ironically and technically , Tywin didn't wear a crown but his plate was always full .</p><p>And with that thought in mind , he kept doing his duty like the dutiful lion he was , that was until ...</p><p>His door suddenly barged open and his eyes shot up in surprise to see Tygett's blue eyes staring at him in a mixture of urgency , shock and fear , the latter emotion which was rare for Tygett to exhibit but it was enough for Tywin to get serious as he spoke " brother , it's Jon , come to the Godswood and see what happened ! " .</p><p>If Tywin was confused then he would question later as he quickly got up from his chair and went to the Godswood , to say he was horrified would be an understatement . It was a rare emotion for him as well .</p><p>He was shocked and horrified at the same time to see his Ward's hand attached to a Godswood as blood red leaves glowed on branches .</p><p>" How did that Godswood grow its leaves back ?! " Tywin asked in shock , but keeping his voice low .</p><p>" Who bloody cares ?! , help me pull him out !! " Tygett went to Jon's side but was blocked by unknown blue rays .</p><p>" Tygett , get back ! " For the first time in his life , he was displaying fear and his brother quickly stepped back . Tywin looked at his Ward in worry as he saw him finally pulling his hand back and collapsing on the floor .</p><p>He slowly made his way towards him and saw the boy breathing as he began to mumble something in a different language .</p><p>
  <em>" Woh Weg an Hara " </em>
</p><p>He kept repeating it until he went unconscious .</p><p>" What was he saying ?! " Tygett asked in concern .</p><p>" Doesn't matter , call Creylen " Tywin said with a calmness in his voice that scared Tygett and he nodded , heading towards the said man's chambers .</p><p>-</p><p>In the great swamps of the neck , a castle built upon a Crannog floated aimlessly in the river .</p><p>The Lord of the castle saw a vision while meditating , a vision of a boy touching a Weirwood , a tree drinking his blood as its leaves grew anew . He saw the boy close as he recognized his eyes , his face .... he had seen it all in someone else , an old friend . It took him a few moments to realize who it was and when he opened his eyes , he -</p><p>" Ned , you fool ! " Howland Reed cursed his friend .</p><p>At that moment , he thought his friend a fool , a South bred fool instead of a Northern one ! .</p><p>-</p><p>Deep in the forest , a giant peach Wolf awoke from her slumber .</p><p>Another day of constant hunting for her to feed her belly and carrying her pups within her womb was exhausting for her . She deserved a good rest and was content sleeping until something awoke her .</p><p>She had felt the magic of her Lords awaken far in the South .</p><p>She hated that place , that is where the sacred shrines of her Lords were slaughtered ... but her curiosity caused her to relent .</p><p>As she stood up on all fours , walking towards her intended goal , she had one thought in mind .</p><p>' I'm going to regret this '</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>A dark haired and Grey eyed boy was surrounded by white lights everywhere as he turned in confusion and fear .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Where am I ? " </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then saw visions of a young man with blonde hair and green eyes leading his army and sealing down a keep with rocks , flooding it and trapping all its family members inside .</em>
</p><p><em>He saw a unconscious woman of similar looks in a hall he recognized as she was giving birth but there was a man in Maester robes with his face covered in darkness due to the night and lack of candle who injected a strange water from a vial to a chalice and shoved it down her throat , making her swallow the liquid while she struggled </em> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>" What in 7 hells ?!!! " </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw Dragon banners being torn down and replaced with ones showing a picture of Stags .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His strangest dream was of a man hugging a woman as they made love beneath a weirwood , which he turned away from in embarrassment and horror .</em>
</p><p>
  <em> However , he had another dream as such but this time , there was a man with Silver gold hair kissing a green childlike being with yellow eyes as they laid surrounded by snow in a dark forest .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally , he saw a White Direwolf and a great dark grey Dragon facing off against spiders made of ice and a tall dark brown haired man with 2 shining swords standing amongst them hacking men made of ice , who were bursting into snow particles .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again , he saw the mysterious woman face to face but she was looking at him in confusion before her face became one of a hurt expression as tears threatened to spill from her eyes and uttered one word in horror " Alarik ?! " .</em>
</p><p>Jon's eyes suddenly shot open before he woke up in time to see the Maester Creylen applying drops from a vial to a chalice while the Maester looked at him wide eyed .</p><p>Time seemed to freeze for a moment around Jon as he stared at the Maester and his vial in shock and how much resemblance they bore to ... his mind delved back to the pregnant woman and the man , they both came out of the shadows to reveal - </p><p>" It was you " Jon's words barely came above a whisper , combined with his darkened look , they made a scary sight for the old Maester as he stared at the young boy in shock and fear .</p><p>Jon's mind went further into the vision and by the features of the women , he was able to put 2 and 2 together as his eyes turned red and lips curled into a hateful form as he gritted his teeth . Needless to say , his face turned into a hateful mess .</p><p>" You murdered her ! ... YOU KILLED JOANNA LANNISTER !!!! " .</p><p>-</p><p>Tywin, Kevan , Tygett and Genna stood outside Jon Snow's solar as the Maester went in a minute ago .</p><p>" So , any questions ? " Tygett asked , breaking the awkward silence .</p><p>" Cut that tree down ! " Genna demanded " it's an abomination ! , Look what it did to Jon ! " .</p><p>" And the Faith is so grand isn't it ? , blaming innocent children for the mistakes of the  parents who take no responsibility for them " Gerion sardonically said .</p><p>" What Gerion is trying to say is that cutting the tree may have ... consequences " Tygett reasoned with fear evident in his tone " it rejuvenated itself on the boy's blood " .</p><p>Kevan shook his head annoyed " what possessed the boy to cut his palm and feed blood to that thing ?! , I have never known him to be that stupid ! " .</p><p>Tywin who was quiet and brooding the whole time spoke " That tree let him live " .</p><p>All eyes turned to Tywin and Kevan asked in borderline disbelief " what are you saying brother ?! , how can a tree think ?! " .</p><p>" You have read the histories of this land before it was conquered by us Lannisters or even the Casterlys . Tell me , who ruled this Land ? " Tywin rhetorically asked . </p><p>There was disbelief ruling Kevan as he said " The children of the Forest . They are gone brother or they didn't exist in the .. " Kevan stopped mid-sentence , realising what he was about to say , even after knowing the proof resided in their gardens .</p><p>" We have all heard the stories of the North , the Starks and their relation to magic , we  witnessed skulls of Dragons residing in the halls of the Red Keep during Aerys's reign , so tell me how is it is hard to comprehend that there were once green childlike creatures that existed before our ancestors even stepped foot here " Tywin rhetorically asked . </p><p>Before anyone could answer , a scream carried out in the room and through the door to everyone's ears " YOU KILLED JOANNA LANNISTER !!! "</p><p>The name of the woman he loved froze Tywin in place as his eyes widened . Time seemed to stand still for him as he registered what he just heard .</p><p>Others however were shocked and Tygett sensing trouble , kicked the door open to reveal Jon in bed strangling the Maester with one hand while taking the vial off him with his left .</p><p>" Jon , stop boy ! " Gerion screamed , trying to pull Jon back to no avail as he choked Creylen .</p><p>Gerion's words seemed to have worked as the boy froze before his head raised to the shocked forms of the Lannister family members , his bright Gray eyes turned to Creylen in hate before he clung off them and they landed on his left hand to see the vial that was now there .</p><p>" He - he " Jon began stammering before looking to the vial in his hand and the fallen chalice on the ground . Everyone turned their eyes to where he was looking but the boy said " he used .. Lord Tyrion's birth . He killed Lady Joanna with th - this . IT WAS HORRIBLE !! " .</p><p>Time seemed to freeze for all those who heard those words . Creylen's cough and the thumping of Lannister guards' footsteps marching in being the only thing echoing in the room</p><p>-</p><p>Tywin punched through the wall and began wrecking his office in anger .</p><p>Upon ' interrogating ' Creylen , they discovered the vial to contain the tears of Lys and how he was about to poison Jon . How he killed Joanna !! . </p><p>The incident was hushed up but that had left more questions for him than answers because that old fuck had to drop unconscious now of all times . </p><p>Tywin had the office locked up before interrogating Creylen in order to investigate what his intentions were and who collaborated with him to acquire that accursed poison .</p><p>Right now , he had another question . What did Jon see ?</p><p>-</p><p>As soon as he summoned Jon to his office and commanded the boy to explain what happened to him , he was left with even more questions than answers . Things were simpler when logic was involved , not magic .</p><p>Watching intercourse beneath a tree ? , The boy was 12 for God's sake ! .</p><p>Watching a silver haired man fucking a green child ? . Again 12 and What Fucking madman commits child beastiality ?! You would have to be a Targaryen to ... Oh , silver hair ... FUCKING HEELBILLIES !!! .</p><p>Tywin was leaving out the vision of his younger days during the Reyne and Tarbeck rebellions . He had his moments .</p><p>Men made of ice ? ... Tywin definitely wanted to believe they were false stories .</p><p>And why did a woman refer to Jon as ' Alarik ' ? ... Ned Stark has been keeping secrets of his own .</p><p>" You did right by House Lannister by revealing the truth " Tywin said , snapping out of his thoughts .</p><p>" I only fulfilled my duty to you , my Lord . You raised me despite my .. situation . I have debts to repay you for every day you raised me here " he determinedly said as Tywin nodded , contemplating his next words .</p><p>" The last Northerner to step in here was my grandfather's friend and his personal guard Torbhen , he had no connection with the Weirwood , couldn't listen to it , yet you do " Tywin said in a cold and leveled tone .</p><p>Jon took it as his cue to speak " forgive me my Lord but you're mistaken , I'm no Northerner " .</p><p>" Yet your father is , Ned Stark's blood still runs through you , whether you like it or not " Tywin stated .</p><p>Jon tightened his fists as he looked down at the ground , he knew who his father is , Tywin told him a year ago and what he said to Robert Baratheon in the throne room . Jon in private spat at his father and at times when people said he had Ned Stark's look but handsomer .</p><p>Tywin noticed the look on the boy's face and recognized it , it was the same look he held everytime he was mocked as a young child or his house was ridiculed , he would bear the same expression , the expression of a predator waiting to strike back . </p><p>Tywin would have scolded him and tell him to guard his emotions but he let it go .</p><p>The boy had brought out the truth of his wife's death and this was part of what he deserved ... And he has a destiny , if the Weirwood is anything to go by , not that he ever believed in such a thing but he was willing to entertain the thought .</p><p>" I want you to prepare what you need to take . As you well know , we are leaving for King's landing for King Robert's upcoming tourney " Tywin said and waved his hand , dismissing Jon who bowed and was about to leave when Tywin said " and remind Tyrion to not dare to hide wine in the weapon's cart or hide whores in there " .</p><p>He also noted that his feelings towards Tyrion have been beginning to change due to the truth being revealed and he was at least tolerable nowadays .</p><p>Jon bit back a snort and left .</p><p>-</p><p>A month later , they were in the gold road passing through the Riverlands and had set up camp . Jon had volunteer to hunt with Tywin leading the Lannister party .</p><p>They were hunting deers when they came across one being fed on by a Giant Peach Wolf . </p><p>Everyone naturally reached their weapons in alarm as the beast locked eyes with them or rather a certain young someone .</p><p>Jon Snow walked towards the beast as she came closer to him and pulled her head down to stare at the younger boy who then caressed her head .</p><p>The Lannister men were fond of Jon and were about to move forward to attack it until Jon and Tywin stopped them both , one out of care and one out of ... curiosity</p><p>There was a Direwolf in the South , the first one in 200 years .</p><p>He looked back at Jon Snow and the Direwolf as they both looked at him curiously while he gaped inwardly in shock that he had this thought come to his mind </p><p>It was an omen </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>